The Rocky Horror Toy Show
by ToyStoryFanGirl
Summary: Okay, Woody and Co. watched Glee's The Rocky Horror Glee Show. Jessie then wanted to mock what they did, and Woody agreed. How will this turn out?
1. Chapter 1

It was just a regular day in the household of Bonnie Anderson. While she was playing with her toys, her mother was watching Glee. Bonnie would often sit and watch it too. Today's episode was "The Rocky Horror Glee Show." They were at the part when they were singing "Damn It, Janet." Her mother was singing along to the song. Bonnie laughed as the mother hit a high note at the wrong part. Once the song was finished, it was time for them to head out. They were going to Ohio for a family reunion.

"Come on Bonnie, time to go."

"Awwwww, man. Can I bring my toys?"

"No, not this time. You'll be around alot of people. You don't want to lose them, now would you?"

"No." Bonnie moaned as she went upstairs to put her toys up in the bin. Once she left, the toys came to life.

"Man, she's gonna be gone for the rest of the week!" Jessie said, crossing her arms.

"Well, we can think of some things to do while she's gone."

"We can watch tv!" Hamm said. "We can watch what her mom was watching. Okay, what was it called again?"

"Glee?" Woody answered his question.

"Yeah, that's it!"

So the toys headed downstairs to the living room. Buzz picked up the remote and and went to the recorded shows.

"Okay. Tron Legacy, Dora, Run's House, Glee." He clicked on it. "What episode?"

"Do the one her mom was watching. I think it was called "The Rocky Horror Glee Show"." Buzz clicked on it and they watched it from the beginning.

* * *

><p>"This was good." Jessie said, singing the lyrics to "Damn It, Janet."<p>

"It was okay." Woody said.

"What do we do now?" Mr. Potato Head asked.

"Ooo, I know! We can do what they did, our style."

"Well, I don't know."

"PLEASE?" Everybody said, with their versions of puppy face. Jessie's was the most effective.

"Ugh, fine." Woody moaned. Everybody cheered.

How will this end up?


	2. Chapter 2

Science Fiction/Double Feature

(Sung by Jessie)

Micheal Rennie was ill the day the earth stood still

But he told us where we stand

And Flash Gordon was there in silver underwear

Claude Raines was the invisible man

Then something went wrong for Fay Wray and King Kong

They got caught in a celluloid jam

Then at a deadly pace it came from outerspace

And this is how the message ran:

Science Fiction (ooh-ooh-ooh) Double Feature

Dr. X (ooh-ooh-ooh) will build a creature

See androids fighting(ooh-ooh-ooh) Brad and Janet

Ann Francis stars in (ooh-ooh-ooh) Forbidden Planet

Oh-oh-oh-oh ooh at the late night

Double feature picture show.

I knew Leo G. Carroll was over a barrel

When Tarantula took to the hills

And I got really hot when I saw Janette Scott

Fight a Triffid that spits poison and kill

Dana Andrews said prunes give him the runes

And passing them used lots of skill

But when worlds collide, said George Pal to his bride

I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills

I wanna go, oh-oh-ooh

To the late night double feature picture show

By R.K.O, oh-oh-ooooh

To the late night double feature picture show

In the back row oh oh oh oh

To the late night double feature picture show.

* * *

><p>I got this song from my ipod. I took forever to write this chapter. Anyway, I hope you like.<p>

~To Be Continued~


	3. Chapter 3

There's a light (Over at the Frankenstein Place)

Sung by Woody and Dolly (Brad and Janet) and the gang.

**Dolly (as Janet):**

In the velvet darkness of the blackest night

Burning bright, there's a guiding star.

No matter who or what you are.

**Woody and Dolly (as Brad and Janet):**

There's a light

**The Gang:**

Over at the Frankenstein Place

**Woody and Dolly:**

There's a light

**The Gang:**

Burning in the fireplace.

**Woody and Dolly:**

There's a light, light

In the darkness of everybody's life.

**Buttercup (as Riff-Raff):**

The darkness must go

Down the river of night's dreaming

Flow, Morpheus, slow

Let the sun and light come streaming

Into my life, into my life

**Woody and Dolly:**

There's a light

**The Gang:**

Over at the Frankenstein place

**Woody and Dolly:**

There's a light

**The Gang:**

Burning in the fireplace

**Woody and Dolly:**

There's a light, light

In the darkness of everybody's life

* * *

><p>FINALLY, I got this on here! Sorry for not updating for that long long while.<p>

Anyway, I hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dammit Janet**

**(Sung by Woody and Dolly)**

**Woody (as Brad):**

Hey, Janet.

**Dolly (as Janet):**

Yes, Brad?

**Woody:**

I've got something to say.

**Dolly:**

Uh-huh?

**Woody:  
><strong>I really loved the...skillful way you beat the other girls the bride's bouquet!

**Dolly:**

Oh, Brad.

**Woody (with Buzz, Jessie, and Mrs. Potatohead):**

The river was deep, but I swam it (Janet)

The future is ours, so let's plan it (Janet)

So please don't tell me to can it (Janet)

I've one thing to say and that's

Dammit, Janet, I love you... (Buzz points at himself, Jessie makes a heart with her hands, and Mrs. Potatohead points at Dolly)

The road was long, but I ran it (Janet)

There's a fire in my heart and you fan it. (Janet)

If there's one fool for you then I am it (Janet)

I've one thing to say and that's

Dammit, Janet, I love you...

Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker. (grabs one of Bonnie's toy rings)

There's three ways that love can grow:

That's good, bad, or mediocre.

Oh J-A-N-E-T, I love you so.

**Dolly (with Buzz, Jessie, and Mrs. Potatohead):**

Oh, it's nicer than Betty Munroe had! (Oh, Brad)

Now were engaged, and I'm so glad. (Oh, Brad)

That you've met Mum and you know Dad. (Oh, Brad)

I've one thing to say and that's

Brad, I'm mad for you too...

Oh, Brad!

**Woody:**

Oh...dammit.

**Dolly:**

I'm mad,

**Woody:**

Oh, Janet!

**Dolly:**

For you.

**Woody:**

I love you too.

**Both:**

There's one thing left to do.

Ah-ooh!

**Woody (with Buzz, Jessie, and Mrs. Potatohead):**

And that's go see the man who began it (Janet)

When we met in his science exam, it (Janet)

Made me give you the eye and then panic (Janet)

There's one thing to say and that's,

Dammit, Janet, I love you...

Dammit, Janet.

**Dolly:**

Oh Brad, I'm mad

**Woody:**

Dammit Janet.

**Both:**

I love you!

* * *

><p>Sorry for being gone for so long, <em>again<em>. Hoped you like this song!

Please Read and Review!


End file.
